Alex Mason vs. John Rambo
Alex Mason vs. John Rambo is a What-If One Minute Melee between Alex Mason from Call of Duty and John Rambo from John Rambo movies. It is the Seventh Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Call of Duty vs. John Rambo! These two American heros have survived it all. It's gun blazing!! Which soldier is the strongest? Is it Al or the lone wolf? Find Out Now!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Alex Mason.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES John Rambo.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction A chopper is shown landing as, Alex Mason gets out of the helicopter with his machine gun in his hand. Alex: Word is that an entire town of South Vietnamese were killed. I better expect some resistance. In the forest, John Rambo is shown with a bow and arrow ready to fire. He then sees a man with a machine gun. Rambo then released the arrow. Mason was just an inch away from being hit by an arrow. Rambo quickly grabbed his pistol. IT'S RAINING BULLETS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tekken 7 OST: Jungle Outpost - Round 1 ) 60 Alex Mason fires his Gatling, forcing John to take cover as bullets fly past him. He circles Mason in an army craw, and then shoots straight at him while Mason reloads, kicking the gun into the air. Rambo swiftly brings out an combat knife and uses it to defend against Mason’s incoming kicks; Alex retains the offensive and forces John back. 53 Mason does the splits to avoid a swing from Rambo’s knife and punches him in the stomach. As Mason recoils, Alex backflips back on to his feet and takes out his pistol, hitting Rambo with three shots. As he changes his pistol for a more powerful shot, Rambo recovers and ducks to avoid the blast. Rambo strikes him in the face as he goes, and lines up another run. Alex Mason charge at each other with a shoulder check; Mason’s strength comes out on top, and John Rambo is sent backwards, but he recovers easily and grabs his big gun from the ground. 47 Hundreds of bullets are shot at Mason, who sends his own bullets of his own. With quick reflexes, Rambo then shoots with his pistol and rolls a gernade. Alex is focused on Rambo, that he isn’t prepared when the grenade explodes. Alex Mason is staggered, and Rambo begins a melee assault with his knife. After a couple slashes, Rambo trip him up and gets on Mason's back, slashing his face. With a backflip, Rambo hops off and stabs one of Mason’s feet with his knife. 35 Alex reaches down and grabs Rambo before picking him up and throwing him to the ground. As he takes out his pistol and prepares to shoot, Rambo scampers out before the shots hit the ground. A backflip lands a kick to the back of Mason’s head, but he isn’t fazed, and turns around with a swift kick that grounds Rambo. John looks at Alex and smirks; Alex looks down and sees a giant metal plate underneath him, which springs him high into the air. Rambo then notices a grenade underneath him. It explodes, and Rambo flies into the air as well. 25 Both got up but Rambo couldn't find Mason. John Rambo senses Alex behind him, and turns around with a punch. It’s too late, and Alex grabs Rambo and slams him into the ground. Before Rambo can recover, Mason is on him, and kicks so fast it looks like he’s gained extra legs. Rambo endures all the blows as the tree behind him breaks. 15 As soon as the two lock eyes again, they shoot off. Weaving in and out between the trees supporting it, they shoot their pistols at each other, and dodge every bullet the other shoots at them. Switching tactics, Rambo drops an electrical device on the ground before engaging Mason, forcing him to move. Mason runs over the device and it explodes, tangling the hero in an electrical net. 10 Alex Mason cuts his way out of the net and persues John with gunfire. Rambo quickly sets up a wire trap to topple many of the dead logs into Mason’s way, separating the two, but Mason begins to blow through them. While Alex Mason is preoccupied, Rambo sets up his trap for Mason. He finishes just as Mason clears his path, and aims a shot for Rambo’s location. 6 Rambo is behind Alex Mason as he pulls out an arrow and readies himself for the final attack. Rambo: I live for the simple things. Sleep tight! 1 John Rambo releases the arrow as it quickly enters into the soldiers throat. All Alex Mason can do is try to grab and pull it out, but it was too late. K.O. Alex Mason collapsed to the ground, dead as another chopper appears. This time friends come. Delmore: There you are Rambo! We thought you were dead. Rambo: No. I am alive as ever. Delmore: Let's get out of here! Base needs us for a suprise attack. John Rambo gets on the helicopter as it leaves for HQ. Results This melee's winner is John Rambo! (Cues Brian Tyler - Rambo Theme) Category:John1Thousand Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles